


Working Hard/Hardly Working

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's sitting there on his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Hard/Hardly Working

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



X X X

“I can’t believe he’s sitting there on his ass,” Breda grumbled.

“You know the Boss,” Havoc said, rolling the cigarette around in his mouth.

Breda scowled across the parade field. “I know he can get out of doing physical labor like nobody’s business.”

“Hey, it’s tough work, taking down the Fullmetal chief.”

“Get your head out of his ass, Havoc,” Breda said, “it’s so far up there, Mustang’s wiping yours when he takes a shit.”

“Fuck off,” Havoc told him, with as little rancor as Breda had voiced. “You were cheering on the Boss, too, during that fight.”

“Hell, yeah. And the odds against the Boss were three to one.” Breda grinned wickedly.

“So maybe he can sit there, and wipe his face.” Havoc leaned on his shovel.

“It’s sweaty work, taking down the Fullmetal chief,” Breda mocked him.

“Someone’s not working,” Mustang shouted from his seat across the parade grounds, destroyed by his and Edward’s attacks against each other.

“Aw, fuck off,” Havoc muttered under his breath while Breda snickered.

X X X


End file.
